Commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application of A. J. Yerman and W. A. Roshen, Ser. No. 07/548,461, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,715 and incorporated by reference herein, describes a low-profile, multi-pole, conductive-film transformer. The transformer of Ser. No. 07/548,461 includes a continuous, serpentine primary winding that is configured and z-folded to form a multi-pole, multi-layer winding having separate secondary winding layers interleaved therewith. Conductive connecting strips are used to electrically connect the separate secondary winding layers together. Although the conductive-film transformer of Ser. No. 07/548,461 is a low-profile device, it is desirable to improve such a conductive-film transformer even further by providing a continuous, z-foldable, multi-pole secondary winding configuration that allows for easier and more reliable high-current and lower-resistance connections between secondary winding layers.